This Vulgar Game
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian play a game on a particularly long carriage ride. Sebastian/Ciel


Author's note: This was written for Secret Aarin Santa at aarinfantasy for flordepp. It's not proofread, and it's slightly AU (as it of course has to be since Ciel/Sebastian isn't exactly canon).

Rating: M

Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian

Status: Complete/one shot

_This Vulgar Game_

"Bocchan, it is time to go."

Ciel Phantomhive twirled a dark strand of hair loosely around his right index finger, his elbow propped on top of the table, his head tilted to his right. A bored expression graced his face as he regarded Sebastian apathetically.

"I understand. I presume you found the list of things to include in the packing," Ciel said, not moving from his position.

"The one on top of your dresser," Sebastian said, nodding slightly. "I have taken the liberty of already transferring your things to the carriage."

Ciel sighed, finally moving from his current position, but instead of standing up, he simply leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It will be a long ride."

"It cannot be avoided, bocchan. If you were to get there in a shorter period of time, it would be suspicious. I have arranged for the driver to stop after two hours so that you may get a break to stretch if you like. You will like the carriage also. It is completely closed off from the outside so that you have your privacy should you so choose to do business."

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel with a sadistic smile on his face, his hands behind his back. Ciel stared up at him, expecting nothing less from the demon he had remarkably little regard for even after such a long period of service. He simply nodded and stood up, allowing himself to be led downstairs and outside where a carriage was waiting for him.

Elizabeth was throwing an extravagant party for her horse's birthday. It was likely to be not only filled with bright color and glitter, but annoying guests he had to meet and greet. As her fiancé, he had an obligation to attend these sorts of events and be social. The level of annoyance increased when he added in the fact that he was an influential businessman who many viewed as a possible connection. He knew that he should look at this opportunity as a positive experience and a way to make connections himself, but he couldn't.

He had already looked at the guest list and saw that it was filled with influential people. He knew the amount of power his family possessed just by looking at the sheer amount of people who would attend a party for a horse, and one that was sure to be filled with all things happy and cheerful at that. In contrast to the bright decorations, the atmosphere would most likely be serious. Annoying. It was going to be annoying, but alas, he had to bare it for Elizabeth.

He almost didn't know how he could view her as someone so important to him. He would most likely not be alive long enough to fulfill his promise to her to get married nor would he be able to bring her children like she would desire with age. It was selfish of him to keep her around, but that was his nature. He knew the time for the contract to be completed would come sooner rather than later with someone as quick-minded as Sebastian.

"Would you like your book, bocchan?" Sebastian asked him, his legs crossed as he directed his steely gaze to Ciel, the rocking of the carriage not disturbing him.

"I don't feel like reading," Ciel said, suddenly in a bad mood.

"I see," Sebastian replied, a dark smile slowly falling onto his lips. "What would you like to do to entertain you? I'm afraid it's much too bumpy to play any sort of a traditional game."

"A traditional game we won't play then," stated Ciel, taking off his eye patch and staring at Sebastian.

"What kind of game did you have in mind then?" Sebastian asked, his eyes not leaving the boy sitting across from him.

Ciel leaned back in his seat, letting his head hang backwards as he lost eye contact with his butler. He closed his eyes.

"It's past my limits of vulgarity to state what sort of game we could play so I'll leave you to fill in the blanks," he said, his body starting to heat up as he felt Sebastian's eyes move up and down his body.

"I would hardly consider verbalizing your wishes past your limits of properness. I think it has more to do with trying to maintain a thinly disguised veil of innocence or displeasure. However, now is neither the time nor the place to argue this fact," Sebastian said, still unmoving from his place across Ciel.

"It is _never_ your place to argue with me," Ciel stated.

"Of course you are correct," Sebastian agreed, amusement in his voice.

Several minutes passed, and neither party made to move from their positions. Ciel's body, unlike his mind, was prone to excitement, and the anticipation he was feeling was not helping his situation.

"Well?" he asked, suddenly sitting up and glaring down Sebastian who maintained a smile.

"I haven't been issued a command or a request, binding or otherwise," Sebastian smugly said, his mouth closing to form his usual smile.

"I see," Ciel said, slightly peeved. "I would like for you to initiate our usual game."

Although it was not a formal command, Sebastian wasted no time flipping Ciel over and laying him across the seat.

His hands trailed over his smooth body and under his light clothes. He smiled at the struggling boy and grasped both his wrists in one hand, pushing them into the seat above his head. He used the other hand to swiftly remove his pants. It was only natural that the butler to the Phantomhive household could make quick work out of such complicated buttons and fasteners with one hand.

"You're going to bruise me!" shouted Ciel.

Sebastian's smile grew wider and darker. He leaned down from his position straddling Ciel and bit into his neck, drawing blood. Ciel protested, but Sebastian ignored him, continuing to suck the bruised and bleeding spot. Ciel's head was pinned against the seat. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"You can't break the rules," reminded Ciel.

"You didn't specify any," countered Sebastian, suddenly sliding three long fingers into Ciel's opening. "You were too vague this time. You should know better than that."

A screech was emitted from Ciel. There was no kind of preparation or lubrication used, and pain was radiating throughout Ciel's body. He damned himself for falling into Sebastian's trap. He wanted to order Sebastian to stop because he was now in more pain than he had been in, in a long time, but a greater part of him hated people who suddenly changed the rules of the game in the midst of it. Even while his servant was savagely thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight anus, he knew there was nothing he could do at this point. His only consolation was that he knew Sebastian would bring him pleasure, something which had always been the end result of their 'game.'

Soon enough, Sebastian slowed his movements and removed two of his fingers. "I know you like the feeling of being completely raw inside. You thrive off the pain combined with the pleasure."

Ciel thrust his ass backward, not struggling to free himself as he knew it was futile. His cock twitched underneath him, ready to experience what Sebastian was promising it.

"You're a good child," Sebastian purred.

He removed his hand from Ciel's ass and licked his fingers before inserting one again. This time, his movements were slow and thorough, reaching the boy's very core. Sebastian was a cocky creature, and he took pleasure in knowing that he was someone who could alone bring emotion to this boy's empty eyes. He watched as Ciel groaned, his eyelids already hooded in pleasure. He most of all enjoyed how responsive he was, being able to handle anything that Sebastian threw at him (something which was rare since Ciel hardly ever let Sebastian play on his own terms) and actually taking pleasure in it.

It was a perfect combination. Ciel was actually a masochist, thriving off pain. If Sebastian didn't want his end of the contract, he would probably consider keeping him around afterward as a toy. However, he was too preoccupied with his hand to think of such trivial matters now.

Ciel's breathing was heavy when Sebastian decided he was done using his fingers. He unzipped his own pants and slid his cock against Ciel's ass until the tip was at his entrance.

If Sebastian wasn't a more patient demon, he would have already been fucking Ciel so hard that he bashed through the walls of the carriage. There was something appealing about such a controlling, prim, proper young man with his hips in the air and his arms pinned above his head. Hell, the whole thing was appealing. It was another thing he liked about fucking his master. There was no need for foreplay for this human. He was simple to be aroused and simple to be pleased.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked, abandoning his discretion.

"Such nasty words," gasped Ciel. His voice wasn't as cold as he would have liked it to be.

"I know you think so, human," he said, a smile creeping back onto his face. "But alas, you didn't say no so I have to assume the answer is 'yes,'" Sebastian said. With one fluid movement, he was completely buried inside Ciel.

Ciel's entire body rode up the seat from the force of Sebastian's movement. His small body turned from its normal pale and pasty color to a light pink. He emitted a gasp from his mouth, his mouth forming an 'O' as his eyes completely closed. The feeling of Sebastian inside of him sent pleasure rippling through his body one limb at a time. Even though Ciel felt nothing for the demon himself, he was begrudgingly appreciative of his body and what it could do to him.

Sebastian allowed the boy only a second to become accustomed to his size before he moved out and then thrust back in. He was bent over Ciel's small frame, still using one hand to push the boy's wrists tightly into the seat, using the other to prop himself up. He leaned down and let his teeth scrape against his shoulder blades, leaving marks. He was too clean for a human, and Sebastian enjoyed making imperfections on his smooth, delicate skin.

Ciel let out a groan. He decided against berating himself for his display of emotion and instead concentrated on the overwhelming pleasure of the dick thrusting in and out of his ass. He noticed Sebastian let go of his wrists, but he still kept them in the same place. Ciel didn't have a chance to wonder about the action because Sebastian's now free hand immediately grasped his penis.

"If you're going to pant like a dog, then you may as well allow yourself to be vulgar and tell me what you'd like for me to do with this, _bocchan_," Sebastian said mockingly, loving the feeling of his manhood in such a tight crevice, holding his master's flesh in one hand.

His own body began to heat up, and he had to remind himself to keep control so he didn't kill the human.

"I refuse to be vulgar, but I have no problem commanding you, _butler," _Ciel said also in a mocking tone, "I want you to move faster and drive yourself into me harder."

Sebastian smirked at his attitude. He started to move faster, and he watched with pleasure as his cock disappeared into and out of the boy's tiny opening. His flesh began to tingle, and he smiled darkly in satisfaction. He listened to the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin at a fast pace. His hand around Ciel's dick was moving at a similar pace, and he wasn't surprised when he felt drops of cum hit his hand, signaling that the boy was at his end.

Ciel arched his body as far as he could, trying desperately to help Sebastian reach the deepest depth that his body offered. He knew he was close to his end because he was gasping for breath. Thought left his body, and he closed his eyes once again, unable to distinguish between the hand at his front or the thrusting into his back. Allowing himself abandon, he screamed out his release, knowing that Sebastian would catch any of his seed and dispose of it however he saw fit.

When he saw the young master cum, Sebastian let loose his physical being and thrust without abandon into Ciel. It was only a second before he slumped over Ciel, out of breath himself, cum shooting deep inside of the raven-haired boy.

The pair only had a second to contemplate their events before the carriage started to slow, signaling that they had come to a rest point. In a few quick movements, Sebastian dressed the pair, and Ciel was once again sitting up, a bored expression already back on his face. He let his head rest in one of his hands.

"Do I have something with a high collar packed?" Ciel asked, knowing that the demon left a mark on him that would have to be explained if not covered up.

"Of course," Sebastian said, a pleasant smile on his face as he opened the door to the carriage and offered Ciel a hand out. "I anticipated that there might be a need for one."

Ciel accepted the hand and stepped out to stretch his legs. Of course Sebastian had anticipated the need for one. He _was_ a servant to the Phantomhive household, after all, and nothing less was expected.

A/N: Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
